1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electronic device and a frame control method of digital information thereof, and more particularly to the handheld electronic device and the frame control method of digital information that adopt a simple touch method of using one or two fingers to control the digital information.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and technology advance, conventional handheld electronic communication devices (such as mobile phones) come with increasingly more functions. For example, the smartphone with powerful computing capability can be used for browsing the Internet, performing position navigation, editing documents, and playing audios and videos, and most of the present smartphones use a touch screen which is a sensing type LCD device capable of receiving an inputted signals made by a touching object (such as a finger or a plastic pen tip. If an icon appeared on the screen is touched, the touch feedback system of the screen, which can be used to replace the mechanical press-key panel, can drive various link devices according to a preset program. And the LCD screen can create lively audio and video effects. The present touch panel allows users to control and scroll the content of digital information appeared on the screen by a touch control method, so that the users can change pages or can scroll the screen to browse a webpage, review a document or a picture.
However, the general conventional touch handheld electronic device, which provides a simple and easy operation method for the users to control switching the screen or the information, requires more complicated different hand postures for the users to control the operations of a frame enlargement, a frame reduction, and a frame rotation of the digital information. Obviously, the conventional touch handheld electronic device is relatively inconvenient to use.